Prophet
|type = Support|image1 = |imagetab1 = |imagetab2 = |image2 = |image3 = |imagetab3 = |image4 = |imagetab4 = }} Description The Prophet is a support unit built at the temple. Prophets are available from the Prehistoric Age and are powerful defensive and attacking weapons due to their ability to cast calamities. To balance their relatively high power, they are slow moving and expensive, both in terms of resources and population space. Uses In Empire Earth, Calamities can be invoked by any player with the Prophet unit. Once a Prophet has enough power to unleash a Calamity, all the Prophet has to do is to select a target within range. Calamities affect both friendly and enemy units, except Hurricanes which do not harm allied ships. Calamities are devastating in early Epochs, but become less destructive in later Epochs as units become better armored and have more Hit Points. Temples provide protection against Calamities and all units within their range are unaffected by Calamities. Cybers are unaffected by all Calamities except Volcano. *Malaria Malaria causes an area of land units (except Cybers) to be reduced to 1 Hit Point. It costs 100 Power and Malaria is most effective against massed units, especially melee units, as they can then be easily picked off from ranged units. *Firestorm Firestorm Causes fire on a building or ship which spreads to any building or ship within 1 tile. It costs 75 Power, The Firestorms are more widespread than Earthquakes and also damage ships. Most effective against farms and massed ships. *Earthquake Earthquake Causes severe damage to buildings around the point it is cast. It costs 50 Power, The Earthquakes are more destructive than Firestorms and can raze buildings from early Epochs in one go. *Volcano Causes a 6 x 6 tile mountain to rise which spews molten rocks in random direction damaging anything underneath them. It's cost is 60 Power and can be used defensively at a choke point to block any land unit from passing. *Plague Causes the targeted unit to slowly lose health until it dies. Diseased units can infect any nearby land unit (except Cybers). It needs over 100 Power to activate it, Plague can spread to any unit, including your own, so be careful. If a unit infected with Plague is moved within healing range of a hospital, the infected unit will eventually be cured of his Plague. *Hurricane Causes a storm over water which damages ships. It costs 100 Power and can be controlled like a unit allowing a player to chase enemy ships. *Meteor Storm This Ability can only be used in Art of Conquest and is only available on maps with Space Terrain. This causes a swarm of meteors which damage space ships with a cost of 75 Power. Defense As powerful prophets are, as easy is it to defend against them. Any area that is within the coverage area of a temple is immune to any calamity. In addition, non-upgraded prophets are relatively slow moving and therefore easy to attack. Gallery